To Mend a Broken Heart
by Pooch2010
Summary: "There is beauty in your kingdom, yet alas you do not share it with the world, and I fear the beauty of Mirkwood will eventually fade into the carefully crafted forests from whence it was born..." When the Princess Amarinda arrives in Mirkwood to fulfill her betrothal to Legolas, Thranduil becomes intrigued with her lady in waiting, all while a familiar darkness threatens his son.
1. Chapter 1

so the first part of this story is just the prologue, it's super short, sorry! I promise that the upcoming chapters will me much longer, and I'm totally open to new ideas and hope that you enjoy and review. This is my first Hobbit/LOTR Fanfiction, and I'm currently reading the books. Thanks for taking a look! ;)

Prologue

...

Thranduil paced impatiently across the floor of his throne room, dreading the moment when the palace doors would open to allow the betrothed Princess to enter...and reside. His hands curled and tightened into fists as he attempted to calmly lace them behind his slender frame. He didn't approve of this betrothal, and yet he had felt obligated to give his precious son away to a woman whom he had seen but once, all in order to continue the treaty of peace between himself and Gladeriel.

'It was a duty, not my personal decision, and it was crucial to the safety of the kingdom,' his thoughts repeated somewhat calmly over and over again.

There was a heavy round of knocking that came upon the doors to the throne room, and Thranduil took a deep breath, preparing himself. This sequence  
of knocking had been a code, a warning, of the princess's arrival. He had barely begun to breathe steadily when the doors swung wide open revealing the betrothed princess, with her servants and maids in tow.

Princess Amarinda, daughter of Gladeriel was indeed as beautiful and elegant as her kindred described her, and perhaps even more so in person. Her chocolate brown locks cascaded flawlessly around her pale white face, which brought out the unnatural emerald green color of her striking eyes. A faint rosy red blush gave her the innocence of but an elfling, though she held herself in stature as that of a queen. Thranduil was thoroughly impressed.

"Welcome, Princess Amarinda, daughter of Gladeriel to Mirkwood, your new home...!" Thanduil exclaimed, forcing a smile as he gestured elegantly to the throne room. The princess nodded in response and turned politely to converse with one of her servants the details of her stay. Thranduil waited calmly during their discussion and looked over the audience which the princess had arrived with.

There were the required set number of guards to escort her from her home to Mirkwood, a generous amount of maids, a butler, and what seemed to be the lady in waiting, seeing as she seemed to be entrusted with a fine amount of duties and responsibilities, this being suggested by her regal garments, and posture she upheld. She had been the first to kneel as they had come into the throne room. This suggested to Thranduil that she might also have been the most loyal to the princess of her audience, and yet obviously the youngest. He thought that her age could range from only about three hundred to maybe four. He attempted to look a bit more closely, yet was deprived the opportunity when he saw that her face was covered with a sheer, pale green shawl, as were the other maids. Thranduil could understand this, for today was to be about the princess, not her servants. And yet for some strange reason he still longed to peer upon her face.

Quickly Thranduil's eyes flickered back onto the still conversing princess and then over her shoulder to the kneeling slave elf. In a commanding voice, he ordered, "Rise girl, remove your shawl, and state your name."

The princess's eyes flew onto her lady in waiting who stood uncertainly, as she was not used to being addressed. With a pair of slightly trembling hands, she removed the shawl from her face and looked back up to the King, and in as strong a voice as she could muster replied, "Kyleth, m-my lord."

Thranduil gracefully clasped his hand behind his back and stalked in a circular pattern around her, observing her.

Her light blonde hair, barely a shade darker than Thranduil's was curled and pinned back into an elegant bun. Her face was a stark pale white, yet was slightly colored due to a layer of makeup to cover up the girl's almost ghostly white skin. She had a natural pink blush that seemed to lighten her pale appearance. Her face glimmered faintly in the light such as porcelain, and was clear of any blemishes, such as all elves. Her eyes caught Thranduil most off-guard, for they were such a light blue they looked almost grey but with a faint sparkle. She was naturally beautiful, and yet she was small for an elf, perhaps a mere five feet and four inches tall, and she seemed to believe it even more as the elven King encircled her, towering over her small frame.

She seemed innocent, and loyal to her master, and yet Thranduil had in mind to test that loyalty to her.

"Tell me," he cooed, beckoning to the throne room with his right hand. "How do you see my kingdom?"

The princess lightly coughed and shot a hard, cold, stare to her lady in waiting when the girl turned to her. Kyleth swallowed hard and carefully met the gazeof the elven King. His ambiguous blue eyes seemed to dare her to attempt to lie.

"It is so very beautiful..." She said cautiously, her voice sounding almost too sweet as she felt influenced by her master to deny her true feelings. "It is like a sun ray...just barely parting over the western shores...and it is such an honor to be here...in your prescience..." Thranduil felt his lips turn up into the faintest hint of a smile. He turned to the princess and said gently, "My guards will show you to your quarters, we will meet again soon for supper...but I would like a word with your...lady in waiting..." Not wanting to offend the young elf, Thranduil had carefully chosen the words he had uttered.

The princess nodded and smiled in return, and yet as she was escorted from the room, she sent a cold, deadly glare to her said servant girl causing her to flinch. Thranduil saw this and simply but raised an eyebrow as the doors closed behind her, leaving him and Kyleth in solitude.

Kyleth warily met the king's gaze and uttered with a trembling voice, "Y-Yes my ki-"

"I do not tolerate liars!" Thranduil snapped. "So it would be in your best interest to skip your duties and come out with the truth..." He paused a moment to let his words sink in, for he had a way of always getting exactly what he wanted. "Tell me...how do you see your master?"

Kyleth stood uncertainly for a moment, taken aback by the sudden outburst from the king, but she leisurely gained her courage to speak again, and in the elven tounge replied, "I see her as a kind, noble woman...at times...when likes to be...and yet at others...she isn't always what she seems to be..." A look of fear suddenly flickered in Kyleth's pale blue eyes and she looked worriedly back up at Thranduil. "Y-you wouldn't tell this to her...would you?"

Thranduil chuckled darkly and strode forward, but a foot away.

"It shall be our little secret," He whispered softly, and then gestured for her to leave. "Goodnight, my dear."

Kyleth nodded and replied as she turned to leave, "Goodnight, my king." And yet she turned back to face a surprised Thranduil.

Timidly, she began, "My King, to answer your previous question...truthfully...there is beauty in your kingdom...yet alas...you do not share it with the world...I feel that eventually the beauty of Mirkwood might fade away into the carefully crafted forests from whence it was born, and thus hidden...I wish...it were out in the open...for all to see...and not contained...for then, and only then, this beauty, this magic, it could be shared with the world..."

Kyleth looked up into the King's stunned gaze, and then almost as quickly turned away, unable to meet his eyes. "Forgive me..." She hurriedly left the throne room, leaving a very perplexed, and yet intrigued Thranduil.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thank you so much for all of the support that I've been given! I'm so grateful for the feedback and responses that have come in and I want to let you know that I appreciate them!

Aryabloodlust; Thank you so much for the review, that was very sweet of you, I hope you continue to read and thanks for the feedback!

Dancing Peacock; Thanks! Without giving too much away in the story, (correct me if I'm wrong) I think that Thranduil's wife, had originally either, died, or sailed west, I think she sailed west because the sea had been calling to her, and, I've also heard that she cheated on Thranduil too, so, I'm not really all that sure myself, (and please if there's anyone out there that has read the hobbit books and can clarify, please do! I just started the books and don't really know myself!) but either way, he's wifeless in my fanfic, and I was planning on helping him become happy again. ;) Thanks so much, you've been such a great friend to me and I'm very grateful for the feedback!

DeLacus; Thank you! That's so kind, and I hope you enjoy! :)

Ahsokazami2001; I can't thank you enough for giving this story a shot, you've been an awesome friend and I just want to thank you again! :D

Another special thanks goes to my bestest friend in the entire world, Christine Stein, for helping to make this story possible and being the coolest, most amazing person to ever set foot on this planet! She's a living breathing angel people, and be sure to check out her story, The Burning Within!

Thank you again to all of you favorited, followed, reviewed, read, or whatever! You guys are the ones that make this possible and thank you!

Disclaimer; I own nothing, but if I did, Thranduil would've been mine years ago! Enjoy!

Chapter 2;

{Thranduil}

My eyes opened. It had been an utterly long night, and I couldn't bear to witness yet another horrid dream play inside my head. I slowly sat up and raked my fingers through my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders. I took a deep breath and exhaled as calmly as I was able.

'Thranduil, keep it together, you've got a long few months ahead of you,' my thoughts scolded. I furrowed my brow. Perhaps my thoughts were right.

I moved the silk comforter and sheets to the side and placed my feet upon on ground. Staring at the hard marble floors, I saw my stern expression reflect back at me. I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

I stood briskly and snatched my cloak and tunic from the stand to my right and proceeded to dress, combing lazily through my hair as I did so. Though I did admire my silvery, blonde locks, they were a pain to get untangled after a night of restless sleep.

I stood in front of the mirror and gazed upon my reflection, satisfied for the most part with my outfit. My cloak, draped over my arms, shimmered in the light that shone down from the window in the ceiling. It was a beautiful thing. Light. Perhaps, even one day, we could move the kingdom above ground...where it too would be able to...

No.

I cleared my head of these ridiculous thoughts, and, muttering to myself, brushed through my hair lazily, not even thinking to brush it properly and set my crown gently on my head. It was spring, and the cherry blossoms that bloomed in the crevices really were a pretty sight.

I had just begun to turn towards the doors when the knock came, subtly, yet firm. I moved swiftly and opened the doors.

"What do you want ion-nin?"

"I was worried when you didn't come down for breakfast Adar, you're late this morning." Legolas took the liberty of pushing past me into my room where he sat in the chair aside my bed. "What's been going on Adar? You've been acting differently." He studied me as I walked to stand beside him, his eyes fixed on my own. "You look tired."

"I am, your princess has caused me a fair amount of deprivation lately," I said coldly.

"Adar, she's not my princess...I don't even know if I like her yet, or at all really...she's...different...but this isn't about her." Legolas stood and paced in front of the chair. "It's you Adar, you're never late to a meal, you're always on time, and-" he suddenly paused, his eyes fixed on my hair. "What have you done to your ha-

I cut him off holding my hand up firmly to silence him. "Don't you dare utter another word..." I was coming to regret forgetting to brush it.

Legolas swallowed hard and made his way to the door. "Have a good day Adar..." He eyed me worriedly before he left, shutting the door behind him.

I mentally groaned and looked at my hair in the mirror. It wasn't that bad...not too many strands to untangle...I sighed and sat down in my chair and took hold of my brush. This was going to take a while...

...

I laid back on my throne and crossed my legs. As hard as it was, I did find my throne comfortable enough to sleep in. I had done so only a few times before, yet as my eyes drifted closed, I clouding help but think that another nap would be beneficial...

The doors to the throne room burst open without warning and I sat up straight and looked sternly over to see the Princess entering with her lady in waiting aside her. Legolas had come through the doors first and offered the princess his arm as they made their way up the staircase before me.

I stood and nodded in their direction to address them. "Forgive me for not being present at breakfast this morning," I said softly. "I had complications that I needed to attend to."

Beside her, Legolas stiffened and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. I shot him a stern glare and proceeded down the stairs.

"Perhaps, Princess, you would benefit from a tour of the palace, given by my son?" I suggested, a faint smirk forming upon my lips. "You surely couldn't have seen it all just last evening, and since, this will be your new home..."

The princess smiled softly and nodded. "I think it's a splendid idea! Thank you my lord." She took Legolas's arm and began to pull him away, but I caught a satisfying glimpse of my protesting son as he was dragged off. I smiled to myself. I had won this battle.

I turned my attention to Kyleth as she bowed and turned to leave, but I held up my hand to stop her. She turned back to me and knelt. I sighed and glided down the staircase and stood, looking down on her. "Rise."

She stood and looked up at me. I began to speak, and then paused, gazing around the throne room. I could feel the servants soaking up every inch of what they heard, and knew that this conversation would be the talk of the kingdom...if I didn't dismiss us. I turned to one of the guards. "Leave us." He nodded and escorted the others through the doors. Once they were closed I turned back to Kyleth.

"I don't suppose you've seen the castle yet?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, my lord, I was only shown to the servants chambers." I walked past her a few yards and paused. "Would you like to see the rest?" She looked at me confused. I sighed and faced her. "Do you not?"

She shook her head slowly, "No my lord, I meant...why would you want to show me around the castle? I'm a servant...I don't need to kno-"

"It would beneficial if you knew the odds and ends to assist the princess in your duties, would it not?" She nodded tentatively and I walked forward. "Very well then, come with me." I walked ahead of her to the doors and opened them. She followed cautiously behind.

We turned down a hallway, walking aside each other, yet I could feel her discomfort. "Is this not what you were planning on?" She looked up at me, blushed, and shyly turned away. "No, my king," She answered truthfully. "I was not." I raised a brow and faced forward. "What were you expecting then?"

There was moment of silence between us as she gathered her thoughts.

"When you stopped me from leaving, my King, I was certain you would order my beheading." I stopped walking and faced her. She did the same.

"And why would I do that?" I questioned sternly. She flinched and drew back, nervously wringing her hands.

"Because...of what I had said last night...I...I wasn't thinking, at all, my lord, please, f-forgive me-

"You need not ask forgiveness, because you did nothing wrong," I stated simply. "I asked you to tell me the truth, and you did, so why would I punish you for doing so? Do you find me that cruel of a ruler?"

She began to protest but once again I silenced her with my upheld hand. "You will never again ask me for forgiveness...unless it is but an actual crime, now, might we move past this course of events and continue this tour?" I didn't wait for her to answer and walked past, pushing open the doors to the library.

We strode inside and gazed upon the mahogany shelves and the many number and variety of books that filled them. Sunlight filtered in through the glass dome in the ceiling and eerily illuminated the rest of the room. I watched Kyleth as she tentatively walked to one of the shelves and gracefully touched the spine of one of the books. She looked back at me, and with my nod of confirmation, she proceeded to pull the book from it's place on the shelf and read. She laughed softly, seemingly already taken in the contents of the book.

Curious, I walked forward and peered over shoulder to see what it was that she was reading, yet as I did, I caught a glimpse of glimmer further back in the room. I looked past her and saw, carefully positioned and protected under a shimmering dome of glass, the Queen's crown, which bloomed with the same cherry blossoms as mine did. A hard lump formed in my throat and I looked away as to not reflect of the memories of those things that had passed. After all...it didn't matter now, did it? All that did matter was the present day, the very moment which I was living.

Kyleth must've taken notice of my discomfort and stood concerned in front of me. I didn't feel the single crystalline teardrop caress my cheek until she had mentioned it. Alarmed, she whispered, "My King...are you...alri-

"It's past, and yes, I will be fine." I quickly wiped the tear away and stared hard at the floor as I walked to the small glass dome that covered the crown. Kyleth followed.

"It's beautiful..."

I nodded slowly, "Yes, it is...a beautiful thing indeed." Hoping not to be overwhelmed with unwanted glimpses of the past, I roughly turned to walk away, yet brushed against the dome which fell onto the floor, shattering.

I whipped around, as if in some hope to salvage the crown which was surely ruined, yet stopped short when I fixed my eyes upon Kyleth, who's head was wearing the crown, which must've fallen upon her. She was hurriedly gathering the glass into a small pile, but I could not pull my eyes away from her.

They way that her hair sparkled beneath the light of the crown...and the cherry blossoms...which so perfectly brought out the highlights in her pale blonde hair...I was gazing upon my Queen, my Queen who I had lost, who had sailed away into west, and yet was somehow standing before me.

The crown begun to fall from her head, and, as if just noticing it had fallen onto her head, she caught the crown and looked up at me, but first checking to make sure it was in prime condition. She then handed it gently over to me, which I took wearily.

"I'm so sorry...! It must've fallen onto my head when the dome fell, here, I'll pick it up for you." She had already set to work, but I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You don't need to...I'll get someone else to do it..." She nodded and started to stand, when she let out a small cry as she had attempted to pick up some of the glass with her. I looked immediately to her hands, from which the glass had fallen and saw a long cut across her right palm. Blood seeped from the wound and she tore a thin strip of fabric from her dress and tenderly began to wrap it around her palm.

Her hand trembled, and blood fell from her hand to the marble floor. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." She said with a trembling voice.

I saw she was having trouble and set the crown on a podium and took the fabric of her dress into my own hands and wrapped it around her palm myself, gently so as not to hurt her. I pulled it tight, and she only winced once as I tied it into a knot.

"Go to the healers and they will fix your palm, I'll take care of the rest," I told her quickly as I began to gather the remaining glass into a pile with the toe of my boot. She started to protest but I tightened my gaze, staring intently into her blue eyes in a challenging manner. At last she did bow her head and walked towards the doors to leave, mumbling a soft, "Thank you," as she went.

I watched until she had left and the doors had closed with a gentle 'click'.

Sighing, I gazed back onto the floor and finished pushing the glass into a pile, then gave my attention to the crown which I had set down.

I tenderly brushed my fingers along the edges of the cherrywood bark, and even lightly fingered a few of the cherry blossoms, that looked as though they were pink clouds on a stick. I put the crown down on its podium, careful not to bend it, then took a step back, and stared.

Only moments ago I thought my Queen had come back to life in the heart of another, but it had been but an illusion...or so I had thought.

I pushed the thoughts away, wanting to rid myself of them as quickly and efficiently as possible. This could not be...

It would not be...

I couldn't let it be...

And yet...

Those pale blue eyes, shimmering so brightly on their own, yet so pale they were almost gray, as if, streams of melting snow...they were so alike to those of the woman I had once loved so dearly...yet love was a horrid thing...it brought only pain and suffering in the end...betrayal...and heartbreak...but there was still that longing part of my shattered heart that couldn't let go...it wouldn't...It couldn't...but I had already made up my mind, and was determined to never turn back.

I would never again fall in love.

...

Hi guys! Thanks so much for tuning in to this next chapter! And thank you to all that have stuck with me this far! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before the end of this week, so stay tuned! If you don't mind leave a review on the way out! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all, this chapter is really short, I'm sorry, please forgive me I will try harder to make the next chapter at least twice as long!

_Ahsokazami2001: _I am so greatful to have you for a friend, it's been an amazing two years hanging out and talking with you. Thanks for the review and support and keep being amazing like you always are! ;)

_Rousdower:_Yes, our King is in denial, maybe, I don't really know yet, guess we'll both have to wait to find out, hmm? Thanks for the review, It's great to meet you!

_Sammy Boughan:_ (the computer almost didn't let me type your name, I hope this is okay?) I'm glad that you like the story so far, though I must apologize for the next update not being as soon as I had planned, and one so short! Thanks' for the review and support, and I promise I'll try to update a lot sooner in the near future. It's been very hectic with school, so now that it's finally over, I hope it clears out a lot of my schedule, ;) Thanks again!

_Newborn Hope:_I cannot espress to you enough how much your opinion means to me, you've always been so honest and sweet, I just can't thank you enough. But hopefully this will do for now. :D Love you girl!

_Sadie Sil - English Stories:_I can't believe that you actually posted a review on _my _story! You're talent is absolutely unbelievable, and I'd like to place a public invitation right here to invite anyone and all to visit your profile. You are absolutely amazing, and thank you. ;)

_Kayleigh: _Thank you very much, I'm glad you like the story, and hopefully I will continue to write more. Your review was very sweet! :)

Chapter 3;

{Thranduil}

I stared down at the glass still present on the floor and sighed. I would have one of the servants come and gather it later. As I turned to leave the room a glimmer of red caught my eyes and I stared back into the pile of glass, picking up the shard that had cut Kyleth's palm.

Suddenly remembering her, I laid the shard back down and clasped my hands together in front of me and strode from the library to the hallway leading me to the healers. The doors gleamed a soft shade of white as I pushed them open. The healers looked up, obviously surprised to see me standing there. My eyes though, drifted to Kyleth who had not looked up but was staring, with wide eyes at her palm.

I walked to her and took her small hand delicately in my own and observed the healers work. It was then that Kyleth noticed my presence. Her pale blue eyes watched me as I turned her hand over and gazed at her palm. With a soft smile, I turned to the healers. "You've done well."

A sigh of relief seemed to escape their lips and I inwardly chuckled. Perhaps I struck more fear into them than I had thought. I turned my head down to Kyleth to find her still gazing upon me, and yet as I did so, she shied away from my gaze.

I placed her hand gently on her lap and walked back to the doors. When I did not sense Kyleth following I turned back to her. "Are you not coming? Or will you continue to marvel at the work of my healers?"  
A faint blush rose to her cheeks and she quickly stood and bowed her head. "Yes, My King, of course-

"Thranduil."

She faltered for a moment and then furrowed her brow in confusion. "I am sorry...my lord?"

"Thranduil. My name, is Thranduil," I said sternly. "Not 'My King', nor 'My lord', nor 'Your Majesty' or anything of that sort. I have a name, and I intend for you to use it." She watched me for a moment and then, barely audible, she spoke, "As you wish...Thranduil..."

I closed my eyes at the sound of my name rolling smoothly over her lips, and then almost as quickly, internally scolded myself for doing so.

Clearing my thoughts, I said nothing more and pushed through the doors. This time, Kyleth followed.

{Legolas}

The tour with the daughter of Galaderiel could've been labeled as a study in the art of torture. It had been long since anyone, save Naneth, who had clung so tightly to me during the walk I took her on through the forest, and I intended to never do it again.

She had constantly prodded me to leave on fear of her satin dress getting snagged upon a bush, or perhaps one of the trees would purposely mess with her hair. I had almost asked the trees to do so, but then fearing another lecture with Ada, decided against it.

Now, walking through the Mirkwood forest with my companion Tariuel, a captain of my patrol, the air seemed just the least less tense than it had an hour ago.

Tariuel purposely glided into me, knocking me off balance, and I stumbled to not trip over my feet as I turned and looked at her, a playful giggle escaping her lips. In return, I bumped into her as I walked back onto the path. We both laughed softly as we proceeded our walk.

"I take it the Princess wasn't as you had hoped?" She asked slyly, a grin forming on her lips.

I looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

Tariuel stopped walking and we turned to face each other. She picked up my wrist and rolled down my sleeve revealing imprints from the Princess's nails where she had gripped me for the majority of our walk.

My arm was wrapped thickly in bandages due to an incident with orcs a few weeks ago on Patrol. Taruiel was gentle as she lowered my arm. The princess hadn't been as attentive.

I rolled my eyes as Tariuel cocked a brow. "I didn't think she would cling as tightly as she did..."

"Your father told you to give her a tour," She reminded.

"Yes, but Ada never specified which tour I was to take her on," I replied. "The Palace or the forest...?" I pretended to think for a moment and our gazes met. "Forest." We said in unity.

We laughed softly and walked along the path until we arrived on the bridge leading to the palace doors. We were about to enter when I heard a branch snap and our heads turned quickly in the direction it had come.

It was then that I saw them...

A pained memory of Naneth flickered in my soul, but I swallowed the feeling of remorse and continued to watch.

Ada walked along a path farther from us, with the Lady Kyleth's hand draped over his arm. My eyes narrowed a bit, and then creased into amusement. Beside me, Tariuel giggled and looked over to them.

"I know that look Legolas," She chided warningly. "It is one of mischief..." I grinned.

"Aye Tariuel...it is." I smirked as I stealthily guided her through the palace and took her up a flight of stairs that extended into a hallway that was open in the air and stretched out over the pathway that Ada took. Tariuel followed close behind and together we peered over the edge, watching as they sat on a bench directly below us.

I slid my bow off my shoulder and notched an arrow. Taruiel's eyes widened and she gripped the neck of my bow. "Legolas! What do you think you are-

"Hush Taruiel they will hear!" I hissed and pulled my bow free of her grasp. "I am not going to kill her...just...frighten her a bit is all..." Tariuel rolled her eyes and stared disbelievingly at me. "You're going to give your Adar a heart attack is what you're going to do!"

I smiled and drew the bowstring to the corner of mouth. "Two birds with one stone then." Tariuel groaned and I released the bowstring. The arrow made it's mark in a tree inches above Kyleth's head.

Thranduil had heard the song of my bow and had shoved Kyleth to the side before the arrow had hit. His eyes scanned the open air hallway I stood on and his eyes hovered over my now stiff form. I was hoping he wouldn't see me.

I lowered my bow slowly to my side and winced when he bellowed my name. I took hold of the bricks in the castle wall and climbed easily down to him.

"Ada...let me explain-

"Legolas!" His voice was fierce and he tightly gripped my wounded shoulder. "How dare you attempt to shoot another elf-

"I wasn't going to hit her Ada," I said through clenched teeth, willing him to release my shoulder. His gaze fell on Kyleth who stared with wide eyes back up at me. "Kyleth, please wait inside, I will be there shortly to insure you didn't aquire any injuries."

She nodded slowly and stood and walked hurriedly past us into the palace. Her glance to me, was weary. I had expected it would be.

Ada turned back to me and backhanded me hard across the cheek, still gripping my shoulder. "You could've gotten one of us killed Legolas!"

I bit my lip at the pain and swallowed hard trying to clear my head. "Ada...I do not like her...I am sorry...I wouldn't have let either of you get hurt..."

Thranduil's gaze lingered for a moment before he released my shoulder. I gasped and broke from him and clutched my arm tightly to my side.

Ada's eyes softened and he tenderly brushed his hand across my shoulder and pulled me into his embrace. "Why do you not like her ion-nin?"

Angry tears stung my eyes and I laid my head against his chest. "I do not want a new Naneth Ada..."

Ada's hands faltered as he held me. "Ion..."

"No Ada! I don't want another Naneth...I miss my Naneth too much...I could grow attached to her, attached to having a Naneth again...and then she could be wounded and get hurt again and it would be all my fault...I do not want another Naneth..." Tears slid down my cheeks as Ada's arms tightened around me.

"Legolas, I am not in love..."

I stared up at him and rolled my eyes. "You are Ada...! You are in love...I can see it in your eyes...whenever you look at her...whenever she smiles at you, your heart flips..."

Ada sighed and held me for the longest time, mumbling softly an elvish lullaby that Naneth used to sing to me to lull me to sleep whenever nightmares plagued my dreams.

I closed my eyes, and Ada waited to speak again until I had calmed my breathing and almost asleep in his arms.

"I promise ion-nin," He whispered into my ear. "I will not let any harm come to you...or to her...give her a chance Legolas...I am intrigued...if things to do not turn out the way I would hope, then we will forget about her altogether...it will be such as nothing ever happened."

I nodded my head numbly and looked up at him and sighed.

"Make sure she's the right one Ada...that's all I ask..." I stood, breaking from our embrace and walked back inside the palace.

...

Ada/Adar ~ Daddy/Father/Dad etc.

Ion nin ~ my son

Ion ~ son

Naneth ~ Mother

So this chapter was mostly Legolas, the next chapter will be ALL Legolas, (sorry if you're tired of him already) and I am so sorry this is so SHORT! I've been so busy with other stories and planning and editing and rewriting, I hope you guys will forgive me, I will try to have the next chapter up sometime this week, thank you for waiting and being so faithful! There'll be some bigger events happening in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Reviews are greatly appreciated and all are replied to!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys! I've missed you, and I am so sorry this wasn't up sooner! before getting to business though, let's reply to some reviews!

_DeLacus:_Yes, Leggy did have a pretty emotional breakdown, not super like him, but, I thought, this might work, I hope...! Thank you so much for the review! :)

_ahsokazami2001:_Yes! All Legolas! Yay! I have to tell you again, I would not have gotten through tons of these stories without your help! It's been a journey, and I cannot thank you enough for helping me out with this! Thank you! :D

_BlueButterflyRose:_And it is such an honor to be friends with such an amazing person as yourself! You are so pure and sweet, I can't tell you enough how much I treasure our friendship! :)

_Newborn Hope:_Oh, that was such a sweet compliment! And YOU my friend are that and so much more! So yes, _ion-nin, _it means 'my son', in elvish. (I hope I'm not angering any elvish speakers here, do correct if I'm wrong, I found most of this off a website online!) I did post a little mini 'elvish translator' at the end of the chapter, just translating the phrases used in the chapter of course! Hope that helps with any confusion! ;)

_Rousdower:_Alright, I must say, I find your reviews so entertaining! Ever since this last one that you posted, I have not been able to stop using the phrases 'Smirkwood' and 'King Sassyface'. I had this sleepover last night with my best friend and she and I were laughing our heads off at this! I love it! Thank you! :D

_CarolineSofie90:_Thank you so much for both of the reviews you sent me! They were very sweet! I hope you'll continue to read, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Alright, again, thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, reviewed, read, I LOVE YOU ALL! And now very quickly, I hope you know who Oropher is, and if you don't which is totally fine, (I didn't know his name until three weeks ago!) he is the former King of _Greenwood, _right? Before the fall of Greenwood the Great? Correct me please if I'm wrong! He's Thranduil's father, I know that FOR SURE! Anyways, he is very well alive in this story and will be introduced later on in this chapter, so be prepared for that!

Note: This takes place after the fall of Greenwood the Great, but, I decided that Oropher didn't die! He's just not King anoymore, Thranduil is!

Anyways, hope there isn't any confusion there! I'd be happy to answer an questions! Thank you again, and enjoy! ;D

Chapter 4;

{Legolas}

I sat up abruptly in bed and stared ahead of me out the window with my hand on my rapidly beating heart. It had been the third nightmare in three nights, and I had grown tired of the reoccurring visions haunting my sleep. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts and got up from my bed.

I took a velvet green robe from the rack in the corner of my room and put it on over my trembling shoulders. I was careful not to twist my injured limb as much, though it still hurt when I put it on.

I pushed open the glass doors to my balcony and relished the sharp sting of the crisp morning air against my skin. I closed my eyes for a long moment...

The sparrows sang and played happily in the trees. The warm soothing rays of the sun soaked through my skin. It was bliss until I opened my eyes and saw the picture of death grasping the once beautiful nature of my forest. Naneth used to sit with me out on the balcony, holding me in her warm embrace. We would watch the birds fly over us in the air, watch the sun rise and set, watch the wind toss golden leaves up into the sky above our heads...and now she was gone...

I smiled sadly up at the sun; the sun and its golden rays that reminded me so much of her hair. "I miss you Naneth..." I whispered.

I retreated back inside my room and closed the doors. The Winter Solstice ball was tonight, and I had better things to do than to reflect on the destruction of Greenwood the Great. I brushed through my hair and suddenly remembered that Ada had wanted me to apologize to Kyleth. If I was going to, then I wanted to make it as quick as possible.

I took the quickest route to the servant's chambers, where I was certain she would be staying. I was walking past the kitchen when I saw the familiar flash of her white blonde hair. Confused, I stepped through the kitchen doors and found her preparing what looked like an elegant breakfast on one of the silver platters. _For the princess, _I thought. _She's the lady in waiting for the princess. _

I stood beside her until she noticed me and looked up surprised. "Your majesty," She whispered, bowing low. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you-

"Please you don't have to bow," I interjected with a wave of my hand. "In fact, it is I who must be apologizing to you." She tilted her head slightly and turned to face me. "I...I don't think I understand..." I sighed. _Of course she wouldn't. She probably just wanted to make this that much harder for me to accomplish... _

I looked into her cold, piercing blue eyes and found it easier to stare instead upon the floor. "I apologize for almost hitting you yesterday evening with my bow," I whispered. Her eyes sparkled in realization and she set down the spoon she had been using to stir a small fruit salad for the princess. "I should've been more careful," I sighed. "I hope you'll forgive me? I had a lot on my mind and-

This time it was her turn to interject me.

"Nonsense," She said quickly, brushing her hands across her apron. "I'm sorry for having upset you...as soon as I saw your face I knew it had upset you to see me with your father. I hope you'll forgive me...my prince..."

I was shocked. Here I had come to apologize to her for nearly shooting her and she turns right back around and apologizes to me for upsetting me enough to want to nearly shoot her. It was confusing. I was certain she would've turned around and scolded me for doing so. I hadn't been expecting her to show such a humble attitude towards me what I had done to her.

Kyleth smiled slightly at me and looked back at the floor. _She was waiting for my answer... _

I faltered a bit as I searched for words to put in my mouth, and yet I had none. I looked to her and found her watching me, waiting. I bit my lip and said softly, "I...I thank you for your grace...but...I don't deserve to be shown this kindness that you've shown me...not after what I nearly did to you."

"You're majesty, I don't harbor any ill feelings towards you...even because of what you did, all I ask now is that we can put this behind us," She said softly, staring warmly into my eyes. "I shouldn't have even been allowed to speak to you or your father. I'm sorry for taking up your time this morning, you may report to him that you've done as he asked. If you'll excuse me, I'm a little busy this morning..." She bowed again and took the tray from the counter and headed towards the princess's chambers.

I stared after her for a long while after she had left. "You're excused..." I muttered under my breath.

...

I was laying in bed with my dwarf dolls when Ada decided to pay me a visit before preparations for the ball. He looked at me surprised then sighed and sat at the foot of my bed. "I thought you had outgrown this hideous things almost three hundred years ago," He muttered distastefully as he picked up Thror. I could tell he was struggling not to crush the doll between his fingers.

I set Thrain down and looked at him. "I guess not," I said with a half smile. Ada groaned and dropped Thror, pushing the rest of the dolls farthest from him as possible. I refrained from laughing when he shot me a cold stare.

"Legolas..."

I gathered the dolls into my arms and studied their individual unique features. "I guess I was just thirsting for a taste of childhood again," I told him. "It's been a long time...I hardly remember playing with them since Naneth's passing..."

"Legolas."

I clutched the dolls tighter and stared hard at the wall. "Or perhaps it's just the want to be a child again and to have my entire family again," I said coldly. "I remember the day that Naneth brought these to me from Celeborn. She told him that none of the elves had approved of them, but she brought to me anyways because she loved her little Greenleaf."

"Legolas!"

I flinched and turned to look at him. Ada's face was stern, his eyes cold and distant. "Oropher...will be staying with us ion-nin..." He said slowly, as if it pained him to utter the words. "He will be arriving an hour or so before the ball..."

My heart had stopped beating at the mention of my grandsire's name. Ever since my childhood, his name had sent a familiar cold chill down my spine. I had never wanted to see him again since then, never wanted to hear him form my name on his lips. I had never wanted him to set foot in the Mirkwood Palace ever again. He was cold, and ruthless, and yet no one had ever seen this side of him except for me.

It had taken years to explain to Ada that he was the cause of the bloody lashes on my back each night.

Ada had moved beside me and had his arms gently pulled tight around my shoulders. "I won't let him near you ion-nin...you can count on that much...I will have guards with you at all times if I must...he won't touch you..."

I nodded numbly, still staring at the floor. Just the thought of having to see him again was more than traumatizing. I had been but an elfling when he had first hit me. He had promised to kill Ada if I told anyone. At such a young age I wasn't surprised I had believed him. The threat of death to my only parent was more than enough to silence the words yearning to flow from my mouth.

It wasn't until many years later that I realized that Oropher hurting Thranduil was nearly impossible. Ada had guards with him wherever he went, and even if Oropher had been the better warrior, Thranduil was younger in age and could've easily outmatched my older grandfather.

And so for years I had become Oropher's pet. Moving and speaking only when he told me to. One wrong move resulted in one more beating. And I didn't want that. I couldn't risk Ada seeing the blood soak through my fine silk shirts at night, or so Oropher would tell me.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on Ada's shoulder. He gently brushed through my hair with fingers softly singing the elvish lullaby that Naneth would sing to me at night. I looked at him. Remorse and fear were present in his crystal eyes. He was trying to play the roles of both the nurturer and protector, the Naneth and Adar, and I let him.

I had feared earlier in my life that I had lost him to grief after Naneth's death, but after becoming aware of the reoccurring events between Oropher and I, he had quickly become my Ada again and intervened before my life was beyond saving.

He was still stern at times, but I could appreciate that. He was looking after me, he would remind me constantly, and soon I believed him. At times he could also be overprotective, but I could respect that as well. He feared that I would ne taken from him again. Even after Oropher had left and Thranduil had found out about his relationship with me, it had taken a long time for him to get me to the point of not flinching from one's touch, from my own _Ada's_ touch.

He was trying, but he was struggling. It wasn't in his nature to become suddenly so soft. But I let him hold me, touch me, sing to me, whatever made him feel like he was being the nurturing Naneth that I had once had.

And it felt warm and serene. I had never known my father to act in such a manner, and it was then that I realized I appreciated him trying. I opened my eyes and sighed in content. We held each other then, for how long, I didn't remember. I could only remember the warm memory of that once gentle and inviting embrace that held me every night before I drifted off to sleep.

...

Ada finished braiding my hair and turned me around to face him. He studied his work and bit his lip before smoothing down a stray strand of my hair. He let me look in my mirror and I turned back around to smile at him. "You've done...an average job Ada," I said grinning. "You could've done better but-

"Now don't you try to deride my job with your hair," He said sternly. "I wanted to braid it fittingly for tonight but no, you insisted on your warrior braids as you so call them. I have not the proper amount of practice with those, so you shouldn't be able to say anything at all concerning my work."

I stared at him for a long while.

It was he who was the first to laugh, and I soon joined him, releasing the tense feeling in the air. It was good to have him back to his usual self.

I looked down upon my outfit and sighed as I stared upon the royal garments. I was dressed mainly in royal blue, but with a red velvet cape to add a 'spark of color' as Ada would say.

The garments were embedded with golden, intricate, elven design, and sparkled beneath the lights of the palace. The tunic was longer than the ones I normally wore and looked alike, in length, to Ada's. I wore dark grey leggings and black leather boots. Ada insisted on wearing the boots, not for the height, but for the sound.

I thought it was quite ridiculous alltogether, even without the red elven sash he made me wear over the tunic to add to depth of the cape.

Ada on the other hand, was thrilled. I'd finally grown up from the little elfling that used to bring home mud pies, to the elegant, flamboyant prince standing before him. I told him that if he said that again, I'd put a mud pie in his boots.

Ada chuckled and stood behind me with has hands clasped over my shoulders as we both stared together into the mirror in front of us.

"I can't believe it," Ada whispered hoarsely. I turned around and met his gaze.

_"What?"_ I asked.

"My elfling is all grown up," Ada choked. His trembling hand touched my cheek. Tears had crept into the edges of his vision and he turned away and left me alone in my room.

I sat on my bed and fumbled with the soft red silk of my sash. I sighed and brushed over my attire with my hands and stole one more glance into the mirror.

I frowned at the paleness of my skin and brushed my fingers over my cheek. It was cold to the touch and my hand trembled as I lowered it beside me.

Something wasn't right.

I looked around my room. Everything seemed to be as I had left it, in place, and quiet. I sighed and pushed away the nagging thoughts infiltrating my head.

I took a deep breath and exhaled as calmly as I was able. _Be still Legolas..._

My hand gripped the handle of my door and pushed it open. I composed myself before stepping out into the hallway any further. Ada would kill me if I didn't show off the latest addition to my wardrobe.

Ada stood in the center of the room and I joined him in greeting the guests as they entered. Most I knew from many councils before, and still there were others who were newer to my father's court, wherefore I wasn't as familiar with them. Ada made certain though that I was caught up.

Lady Kyleth was finely dressed, more so than what a servant as she would wear to an event such as this. Ada kept her near him though, almost as if it was she who he had brought with him. She and I exchanged but a few friendly glances as the event wore on.

When Ada had finally excused me from 'greeting duty' as I had called it, I strode to Tariuel who stood further away from the lively center of the ballroom. I preferred, as she, to be further from the loud chatter and crowd. She smiled and bumped into my non-injured shoulder. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her. "Not a fan of the crowd I see," She said softly, gesturing to the ballroom floor. I smiled, and whispered, "Only as much as you do."

Tariuel looked over me and then rose her gaze to mine. "I like the, um, attire," She said sarcastically. "It really fits you."

I rolled my eyes and glared softly at her. _"Auta miqula yrch." _

She laughed and picked up a glass from the table and drank. "It's not that bad, honestly Legolas."

"Oh no, you already spoke your mind," I said playfully. "You don't care for my attire or even myself."

"Took you long enough to figure it out," She mumbled.

I stared at her for a long moment. Her eyes creased into amusement and soon the both of us were laughing. We quieted down after a few moments and smiled. I had opened my mouth to say something when I felt the presence of another behind me. I swallowed and frowned. It was an uncomforting, yet familiar aura that this stranger gave off, and I hadn't even seen whoever it was.

Tariuel noticed this of me and looked behind me over my shoulder, her eyes widened. She gave me a tight smile, and said softly, "I believe, there is, _someone, _ who would like to greet you. " She smiled again and then turned to leave and walked away. There had been a sense of warning in her eyes.

I grimaced at the tight grasp on my shoulder as I was turned slowly around to face whoever this person was. I was on the verge of speaking out against this stranger, to demand they not grab me in such a vulgar manner, when I met the repulsively familiar pair of cold, crystal, blue eyes. Silvery blonde hair fell straight in front of his shoulders as he looked down on me, smiling.

I swallowed hard and was barely able to hoarsely whisper, "Oropher."

...

_Ada ~ _Dad/Daddy

_Auta miqula yrch ~ _Go kiss an orc

_ion-nin ~ _My son

_Naneth ~ _ Mother

...

Another one, done! Yay! Hope you liked it, and please leave a review on the way out! All are replied to at the beginning of every following chapter! ;D Love y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys! It's been a while, I know, and I am so sorry! Well, first thing's first, to the reviews!

_Ahsokazami2001:_Yes, they're evil women who will eventually steal Legolas's Ada away aren't they? ;) Guess we'll see, but so far, I don't think I'm planning on it. Thanks so much! You ROCK my socks off my darling!

_DeLacus:_ To another faithful reviewer...! Thank you again! Alright, a lot of you have asked about Oropher, I know, it's different, and I hope you'll all bear with me here as we ride this crazy emotional rollercoaster with Legolas, I promise I'm going to try my best to smooth out the rough edges, thanks for all the support!

_Newborn Hope:_ Yay! I'm glad you liked the dolls! You were the first who mentioned them! I was hoping you'd get a kick out of that! And yes, I must say I think I agree with you on the Japanese to Elvish stuff. My Dad lived in Japan for while and now speaks Japanese and is currently teaching me, so I can definitely tell there's quite a few similarities there! Very nice insight! Thank you! :D

_Rousdower:_And now to you my dear, the one whom always finds some way to make me nearly laugh my head off... ;) Speaking of the Partay-King, I dropped by your story earlier and found myself instantly drawn to the hilarious nature of your writing, I LOVED IT! (snickers) 'Smirkwood'... So, yes, Oropher, its new and different and I honestly do hope you'll all warm up to the idea, I'm working on it myself, so hopefully it won't all backfire before my eyes!:) Thank you! (And sorry, I don't watch Sherlock, I did watch Elementary if that's even somewhat close to what you speak of, it's a modern day Sherlock Holmes and Watson, very intriguing, though now I'm more into NYC cop shows like Blue Bloods) ;)

Alright, so now to the formalities before we get to the chapter, though I doubt most you read this stuff anyways and just skip to the chapter, that's alright, I know I am also guilty of doing so! ;D To quickly address the 'Oropher' question, please bear with me, I'm still working everything out as quickly as I can so that we can get this story running as smoothly as possible, so for those of you actually do read this, I will no longer waste your time and let you get straight to the chapter!

One last thing, I know I haven't named my chapters in the past, but I just felt like this chapter needed one! ;) Have fun reading, see y'all at the end of the chapter!

Chapter 5; Scars

{Legolas's POV}

I didn't breathe; I couldn't.

How could I, when the very essence of all that I feared stood before me, his hands inches from my face...? I stood as still as I could and stared as long as I dared into his steely blue gaze. Those eyes had plagued my dreams many nights when I was younger. Even now, even as old I was, there were still nights when his gaze would wake me during the middle of the night.

His voice, so sickly sweet, formed the words I dared not to utter on his lips, "How _wonderful _it is to see you again."

I nodded unconsciously, and stared behind him over his shoulder where Ada stood busily conversing with the Lord of Imladris. How desperately I prayed he would gaze for only a moment in my direction! Kyleth stood to his right and smiled kindly to Lord Elrond, bowing her head respectfully before she departed from their prescence. She didn't seem all that comfortable before them. I could tell by the way she had spoken, as if she had forced the greetings to come from her mouth. How stiff she was, meeting dozens of the guests as they flooded into the halls. She was a servant, not used to the ways of welcoming Lords and counselors into the palace as if it were her own...

Kyleth. My eyes widened for a moment as a sudden realization dawned upon me. Perhaps she, if not my father, could rescue me from my sudden predicament! I looked between her and my grandfather subtly, hoping against all odds she would turn her head ever so slightly in my direction.

And she did!

I wanted to cry out with joy but I refrained from doing so. I looked to her desperately, pleadingly, sending her a silent message from my eyes to hers, praying she understood. I almost collapsed with relief when she picked up the skirts of her dress and hurried quickly over to me, bowing before my grandfather and I.

"'Quel undome, My Lord Oropher, My Prince," She said, her voice a bit frantic as she turned to me. "Your father wishes to speak with you Prince Legolas, on matters that are ever so _urgent_." And then as if she had just remembered my grandfather was still in her prescience she turned and acknowledged him, bowing her head. "My Lord, is it alright if I steal him away for a few precious moments? I understand if you both are already busy-

"No, My Lady," Oropher said softly, flashing her a gentle smile. "We were just in greeting, it is good to see you again my sweet child." He planted a cool kiss upon my forehead then parted from us waving. "Don't worry, we will speak again soon."

As soon as my heart registered that he had left, I nearly fell against Kyleth who steadied me quickly with her hands tight around my wrists. I hadn't realized my body had been as tense as it was. Kyleth brushed her hand gently against my cheek and felt my forehead with the back of her hand. I straightened immediately and tried to shrug her off. "I am fine, Lady Kyleth, please, it's nothing to worry about..."

She didn't seem to believe me but said no more about it, much to my gratitude, and walked me back to my father and Lord Elrond.

The Lord of Imladris took immediate notice of my well being and frowned down upon me. "Well it seems you've either being participating in a snowball war outside with the twins, or you've decided to paint your face a new shade of white." I rolled my eyes at his comment and then and then felt my heart leap at the mention of Elladan and Elrohir.

"They are here?" I asked in a rather childish manner, for which I took notice of shortly after and tried to mask my emotions with indifference as it seemed Ada would. Elrond smiled knowingly at my attempt.

"Yes little leaf, they are here, and they could hardly contain their excitement when I told them we'd be attending the ball." I grinned devilishly at this. But then the thought of only a single night of pranks didn't seem to settle much to well with me. I looked to Ada expectantly. He laughed and turned to me, saying, "Yes Legolas, of course I couldn't invite them to stay without spending the rest of the winter with us now could I?"

My eyes gleamed and I found myself throwing my arms tightly around his neck in an embrace. "Ada, the entire winter?! Do you promise?!" I suddenly felt like a child again, giddy with excitement at the promise of my two best friends in all of Middle Earth staying with us for the _entire _winter!

Thranduil raised an eyebrow but returned the embrace. "Has someone replaced my son with little Greenleaf of late? I haven't seen you this excited since we spent the summer in Imladris nearly an entire century ago."

I smiled at his joke and pulled from his embrace, suddenly remembering why I now stood before them in the first place. My excitement vanished as quickly as it had come over me and I lowered my voice so that only they could here. "Ada, I...grandfather said hello." Thranduil's eyes narrowed at hearing this and I soon found myself held by the shoudlers as he looked over me in concern.

It was not often that I admitted my discomfort. to others, especially those close to me, but being surrounded by my father, Lord Elrond, and my rescuer, I felt safe in their company. Now, I only begged that my grandfather was no where near to hear me do so.

"Are you alright?" He hissed, anger flooding into his before calm, cheerful voice.

"Ada, he has not hurt me-

"That is not what I asked."

I looked up to him suddenly uncomfortable discussing my grandfather during the middle of the ball. I stared into his gaze with pleading eyes. "Can we please talk about this later?" I asked, my tone hushed. "I do not wish for the ball to be ruined for anyone else." Ada's eyes softened and he gently stroked my cheek, releasing me from his hold. "Yes, we _will_ talk later." The tone in his voice assured me of that.

I sighed softly and raised my head to meet the worried glances of Kyleth and Lord Elrond. Before I had the chance to address their concern a loud crash resonated from the Kitchen and nearly every head turned in that direction. I was hardly able to hold in my laughter as Elladan and Elrohir emerged from the doors of the kitchen, soaked to the skin in a deep red substance which I assumed was wine from one of the barrels, or _several_, from the wine cellar.

Elrond shot them a deadly glare with widened eyes as they lowered their heads and scurried forward towards their father. My entire frame was now shaking with laughter that threatened to spill from my lips, yet my some miracle I able to withstand the urge.

Elrohir slowly lifted his head when his older twin did not and looked around the ballroom to find many pairs of eyes glued to him and Elladan. He opened his mouth and with an innocent smile, cleared his throat.

"Malia ten' yulna?"

...

I sat on my bed playing a game of cards with Elladan and Elrohir, who had bathed in the past hour and were dressed in dry clothes. However, I thought I could still barely smell the scent of one of Ada's finer wines wafting from their hair as wind from the open window blew threw. I suppressed a smile and looked back down to my hand.

Elladan watched his twin nervously as Elrohir discarded and drew a new card.

"You cheated!"

Elrohir's head sprung up at the accusation and he turned to meet his twin's gaze, flashing an angry glare. "Why, I most certainly did _not_!"

"Yes you did! I saw you slip another card into your sleeve!"

Elrohir faked mock hurt and pressed his hand to his heart. "I can't _believe_ that after _all_ we have been through _together_ you actually think, that _I_," He emphasized nearly every word and pointed to himself. "Your _faithful twin brother_ would commit _such_ a _crime_ against _you_ and Greenleaf!" This time when Elrohir threw his hand out to point to Elladan the Ace of Clubs flew from his sleeve into his brother's lap.

Elladan shot an accusingly glare to his twin. Elrohir paled.

"Well, you see-

Elrohir hadn't even gotten halfway through his explanation before his older twin pounced over our cards and onto his brother you yelped and rolled from my bed with him onto the floor. Elrohir struggled beneath his twin and grabbed the pillow he had been laying on and smacked Elladan across the face with it. Elladan in return, calmly stood, took my bow from the corner of the room and proceeded to lunge at Elrohir with it.

I was laughing at the whole ordeal when their heads suddenly turned to me in a menacing glare. Sensing their gazes, I ceased my laughter and swallowed hard, slowly backing away as they crept the tiniest bit closer.

Elrohir was the first to attack and jumped on top of me with his arms pulled tight around my chest. I turned over onto my side and rolled across my bed in an attempt to throw him off but his grip never lessened, much to my dismay. I could feel Elladan behind me now also as he pulled my arms behind my back and tied my wrists together with something that felt suspiciously like the extra coil of string I used for my bow. I frowned at him when he turned me over to face the mischievous glances of him and his brother.

"Seems we've captured our dear Greenleaf," Elrohir mused evilly. I rolled my eyes and attempted to kick at them but they each reached out and grabbed one of my legs as I did. I groaned when Elladan tied my ankles together with more of the string he had used earlier. "I need that for hunting 'Dan!" I exclaimed.

"It can always be reused," He said simply and pretended to think. "Now just what will we do with you now that we've captured you?"

My eyes widened and I felt my face grow pale. "No! 'Dan, 'Ro, no-

"We could dunk him into the pond out in the courtyard!" Elrohir suggested despite my pleading.

"Or we could tie him up into the willow tree!"

Elrohir glared. "I liked my idea better! What kind of punishment is tying _Greenleaf_ to a _tree_? He _loves _trees! And no doubt they would free him as soon as we turned our backs!" Elladan seemed to consider his younger twin's reasoning. "I suppose your right." He reached over me and tossed me over his shoulder and had begun to head towards the door with Elrohir when he stopped and turned to his brother. "How long do you leave him in the pond?"

Elrohir shrugged. "We could always dye his hair instead, but we've done that before." I tried uselessly to kick Elladan. "My Ada will have your heads if you do that again!" I exclaimed. "Don't you remember what happened last time?!"

The twins shuddered at the memory.

"We didn't know you had to leave for Lothlorien to represent Mirkwood for meeting just a day after!" Elrohir said innocently. "You should've told us before we did!"

"I did!"

Elladan swallowed. "True...but it was such a lovely violet."

I groaned and looked up at the guests and servants staring in bewilderment as Elladan carried me further through the palace. Luckily, he was heading in the opposite direction of the courtyard. Much to enjoyment, it seemed that he didn't remember where the courtyard was.

I was also just my luck that Ada and Lord Elrond where headed in our direction and stopped us in the middle of the hallway. I fidgeted and tried to knee Elladan in the shoulder but he proved to be stronger in this position and kept a firm grip.

I could hear Ada's laughter as he stepped into my view to look down upon me. I glared up at him which only caused him to laugh harder. "You've done a fine job boys, but where exactly may I ask are you headed?"

"The courtyard!" Elrohir chirped, causing my father to look at him surprised.

"Ah, yes, but the courtyard is in the opposite direction," Lord Elrond told them, pointed down the hallway to the left from where we had been walking from. "Through the double doors." I wanted to glare at him also but I couldn't see him from my position on Elladan's shoulder. Elrohir came into my view and frowned down upon me. "Is that so? Well, I suppose we must be going then." He turned around and headed down the opposite way we had come. When he did, I could finally send the menacing glare towards Elrond who smiled knowingly back to me before turning and leaving the way he had come with my father.

I was surprised at how cold the air felt to my skin as I was carried outside, and could only dread the thought of being dunked beneath the freezing water of the pond. I smiled to myself suddenly. Oh how the twins were going to pay for playing this awful trick.

Elladan lowered me onto the grass beside the pond and cut the string that had held my wrists and ankles before quickly holding me down with Elrohir. Together they lifted me as I thrashed in one final attempt to free myself from them. They only squeezed tighter and sneered at me. I sighed as they lifted me higher and thrust me forward into the icy water.

For which, I was completely unprepared.

* * *

...

Ada ~ Dad/Daddy/Father

'Quel undome ~ Good Evening

Malia ten' yulna ~ Care for a drink?

...

And scene! ;) I hope you guys like this little cliffie here! I didn't want you to witness the fate of our dear Greenleaf yet! Sorry it's a little bit shorter, but I hope y'all don't mind too much! Alright, well I'd better get going, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review! All are answered to, and I'd like to throw one last great big thanks out to Christine Stein! She helped me come up with plot for this story! Isn't she amazing!? Anyways, I love you guys and hopefully I'll see you soon! :)


End file.
